


Jooster and the British Empire Exhibition

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [26]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: 1924, British Exhibition, M/M, popular amusements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves and Bertie see the Great Exhibition</p><p>for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge: 1924</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jooster and the British Empire Exhibition

“This is corking, what?” Bertie poked his whangee at a display about sugar. 

“Yes, sir.”

“And look, a Burmese whatsit.” 

“Extremely striking, sir.”

“Good. I will join Tuppy for the film about milk. This is just like a world tour.”

“Indeed, sir.”

“Why the soupy tone? Dash it, Jeeves. Don’t you like it…? ”

“Of course, sir. You are most generous.”

“Bally whatsit! Paris. Two months?”

“And the Riviera, sir?”

“Fine two more, but we must stay put somewhere simple.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And…oh, never mind.”

“Sir?”

“It’s silly.”

“Really, sir?”

“We’ll share a bedroom?”

“Sir? Oh. Yes, please!”

“Corking, Jeeves.”


End file.
